


Worship

by Nununununu



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Size Difference, Species Swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Way back before the movie, the young demigod Maui accidentally transforms his friend Tamatoa into a human. Sex and feelings ensue.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Just in case, this includes brief initial mildly dubious consent, quickly established as consent. Reasonably explicit sex, but I don't believe enough to require an 'E' rating - still, please be aware.
> 
> A little note on Tamatoa's appearance here: because of the magic gone wrong, it's more 'generic human' than he might appreciate, once he realises, rather than reflecting his monster-self.

 

The flash of light faded and Tamatoa peered down in clear interest at his newly acquired body.

“Oh.”

That wasn’t the thrilled reaction Maui had been eagerly awaiting. He steadied his hook in his hands and squinted curiously at his transformed friend. Tamatoa looked…

“ _Human_?!” Tamatoa’s screech of dismay was mixed with horror. He flapped his arms at the young demigod, an action that wasn’t even close to threatening now he no longer had claws and was _much_ smaller than before. He nearly fell over as he lost his balance on fewer legs than he was accustomed to. “You were supposed to turn me into a demigod!”

Um, yeah. Maui had actually been aiming for that. They’d been hanging out in Tamatoa’s lair after their latest adventure, Tamatoa going through his treasures and Maui chilling out, friendly banter descending into their long running debate over which of them was better. Maui had claimed a decapod could never beat a demigod in style and strength and looks, especially one who had until recently been such a “drab little crab”. Tamatoa had predictably and vocally ridiculed the notion, launching into his ever lengthening list about all the things he considered amazing about himself, and Maui had tuned out, nodding and “yeah yeah”-ing during the pauses left for him to react, only to tune back in in surprise when the rant culminated in the demand to “well, go on then, _if_ you’re so awesome, show me what all the fuss is about.”

Well, he _was_ awesome, he couldn’t deny that. And he never could resist a challenge. He’d shifted his own shape plenty of times and had most of his transformations down pat, ignoring a few past wobbles he wasn’t going to acknowledge, and he’d changed Tamatoa a couple of times before, mostly to something smaller or less noticeable when they were off adventuring and the situation required it, much to the crustacean’s disgust. Lalotai was built for monsters, but for Tamatoa to travel beyond that sometimes required more subtly. Not that either of them ever enjoyed being subtle, but the prizes they’d gained had been worth it.

“Guess you’re just not cool enough for a demigod’s bod,” Maui shrugged, having no idea what had gone wrong but not about to admit it, trying to force down the laugh threatening to burst out of him at the sight of his friend’s continued flailing. He freed a hand from his hook, hovering closer to Tamatoa in case assistance was required. Tamatoa batted him away irritably.

“More like I’m way _too_ cool for it. Change me back!”

“You sure?” Maui raised an eyebrow, unable to quash a crooked grin, “You know, humans worship me. Being one of them now, why don’t you give it a go?”

“ _Worship_ _you_?” Tamatoa didn’t need to sound quite so incredulous, Maui thought. His friend teetered, distracted, his head swivelling, a curious mix of delight and dismay spreading over his face as he took in the treasures scattered around him.

“My poor, precious treasures…” He couldn’t seem to decide whether he was pleased or upset, dropping unsteadily to his knees to gather a few up, scowling at his small human hands, “All over the place. Should have thought of that before you changed me. But now they look so big! It must be overwhelming for the tiny humans who get to witness them… no wonder they quail at the sight of how magnificent I am.”

As Maui tended to have to prevent his friend from eating the ‘tiny’ humans they encountered, he doubted the treasures got much attention while said humans were running or pleading for their lives – or thanking _him_ for rescuing them. Knowing the insecurity his friend’s bragging often covered, he knew better than to say as much, but could no longer repress his laugh.

“Your shinies are still just normal sized, crab cake; it’s only you who’ve changed.” A happy thought occurred to Maui and he set his hook aside to strike a pose, showing off his muscles. “Hey, what about me? I must seem _my_ proper humungous self to you now that you’re smaller than me.” And Tamatoa _was_ smaller than him. Wasn’t that a lovely change? The monster coconut crab had outgrown Maui fairly early on in their friendship.

“Babe, like you pointed out, it’s just perspective – and you have never been ‘humungous’,” Tamatoa said, his attention still on admiring his treasures, but he did turn his head slowly to look up at Maui, an unfamiliar angle for them both. A flicker of unrecognisable emotion crossed Tamatoa’s face. “Looking good though, I’ll admit. All that working out is starting to pay off.”

Now didn’t that do wonders for Maui’s ego. He ignored the ‘starting to’ part in favour of beaming. Tamatoa was quick to sing his own praises, but Maui knew any compliments his friend granted him were genuine.

“Yup,” he flexed a few more times for good measure, avoiding the temptation to glance down to admire the way his most recent tattoos moved over his skin, “Must be overwhelming for you humans who get to witness it, huh?”

“I am _not_ a human!” Tamatoa hissed, displeased at having his words thrown back at him, but he put the treasures to one side, that odd look staying on his face as he sought to stand up. He swayed. “Ugh, how do these humans move? Or survive?” He held a hand out demandingly. “This is all your fault, Maui! If you’re determined to make me suffer in this body for longer, at least help me stand.”

“Sure,” Maui dropped the pose, moving in easily to pull his friend up. Either Tamatoa wasn’t used to how weak his new body was in comparison to the old or Maui didn’t compensate enough, accustomed to having to heave his usually much larger friend about, because his tug propelled Tamatoa not only to his feet, but right in against him.

“Oof,” Tamatoa complained, crushed against Maui’s chest, his free hand batting ineffectually at Maui’s shoulder, “You idiot, let me go.”

For some inexplicable reason, Maui couldn’t seem to release him. He stared down at the crown of his friend’s newly human head, feeling smooth skin against his own, and it felt _right_ somehow and fitting, in a way he’d never have expected. He’d had actual humans this close to him before, on occasion, and it had never struck him like this.

“Tamatoa…” he said, with no idea what he was trying to express, and had to clear his throat. “You… you all right?”

“I will be when you _change me back_ ,” Tamatoa huffed, but he was no longer resisting and kept his head bowed, avoiding eye contact, when Maui managed to bring himself to put some distance between them. He peered down at his friend, making out a perplexed frown. Tamatoa’s free hand had stopped abusing Maui’s shoulder, drifting down to rest against the demigod’s chest. Maui inhaled shallowly, conscious of his heart beating faster under his friend’s palm. He realised with a guilty start he still hadn’t released Tamatoa’s other hand. Tamatoa appeared either unaware of it or didn’t care.

“You’re warm,” Tamatoa observed, still frowning at Maui, his eyes crossed slightly at the proximity as he struggled to focus. Maui wondered suddenly what the crab made of his newly human vision: limited, he guessed. All Tamatoa’s senses must seem alien and bizarre compared to what he was used to. It made Maui want to transform into a monster coconut crab, just to see what the difference was. He’d never particularly given thought to turning into a similar creature to his friend before, but it could be fun. The prospect made him want to make this fun for Tamatoa now, even if he wasn’t a demigod as planned. Maui had been human originally: maybe that was why it had gone wrong. Or, little though he liked to think there was something he couldn’t do, perhaps only the gods could make demigods, even transformed temporary ones.

“You didn’t expect me to be warm?” Maui asked, his mind catching up to Tamatoa’s comment.

“And soft,” Tamatoa ignored him, poking Maui’s bicep with a finger. He said, as if to himself, “Different feeling it, like this.”

“Soft?!” Maui repeated over him, aghast, “Nothing about me is _soft_!”

He hadn’t quite thought the response through before he made it. Tamatoa took a step back, pulling away further to run his gaze up and down the length of the demigod’s body. He raised an eyebrow, succeeding in perfectly conveying his usual arch look on his greatly changed face.

“ _Nothing_?” he drawled and – oh, Maui had no idea why, but the question along with that roguish expression after such a long, considering look brought heat flooding to his cheeks and neck.

Tamatoa cackled.

“Calm down, babe, I’m just messing with you,” he slapped Maui on the upper arm, a blow that would have knocked Maui sideways off his feet had Tamatoa been in his usual form and Maui not braced himself. As it was, it made little impact, but Tamatoa’s laughter didn’t cease. As much as Maui was pleased to have his friend returned to good spirits, he still sulked at being the target of his mirth.

“Oh, come on,” Tamatoa said, when he noticed Maui’s pout, “Great big demigod Maui upset by a puny little human? I thought ‘us’ humans worshipped you.” Mischief danced in his eyes. “You must lap that right up. So tell me, what exactly does _worship_ involve?”

Maui shrugged his friend off, tossing his hair over one shoulder to hide the fact he was fishing for a response. It didn’t matter, because Tamatoa was on a roll.

“They praise you, right? Sing and dance about your wonders and exploits? About your silky hair, pretty tattoos and glorious bod?” He reached out, plucking at a curl, briefly side-tracked. “Hmm, it _is_ silky. Nice. Anyway, it’s a two way thing, isn’t it? In return for all that worship, you’d do _anything_ for them.”

Maui was fairly certain he need not speak, because Tamatoa would just keep talking, but all the compliments, as well as the quick, darting touches his friend was giving to his hair and skin, were adding up to have quite an effect. He spared a thought to hope the leaves of his lavalava proved sufficiently concealing.

“More or less,” he got out, fingers clenching on air, itching to reach out to Tamatoa.

“You wanted me to worship you, right?” Tamatoa’s lips quirked in a crafty, teasing manner that made Maui’s mouth go dry: a promising expression that matched the dare in his gaze. “So you’re going to do _anything_ for me that I ask in return.”

Well, Maui _had_ thought that he wanted Tamatoa to have fun in this body. It wasn’t exactly what he’d been envisaging, but he never _could_ back down from a challenge.

“Define ‘anything’,” he said nonetheless, because he wasn’t stupid and the zing of attraction sparking in his veins was not enough to make him oblivious to the number of ways Tamatoa could twist this to his advantage. “Changing you back, yeah? What else?” He really, _really_ wanted to ask how exactly Tamatoa was planning on worshipping him. There were several things he could think of that he’d like to suggest to his friend. Not that he’d necessarily done them with humans or would let humans do them to him.

“Yes, yes, I think we’ve established that I want you to change me back, but… not quite yet, perhaps,” Tamatoa mused, fingertips of one hand wandering out to graze over Maui’s tattoos, following the patterns formed by ink and skin. Maui had always been impressed with Tamatoa’s control in his usual monster crab form, his friend able to handle delicate treasures that were much smaller than him, examining and manipulating them without breaking them with his claws. One time, not yet long enough ago that it wasn’t still embarrassing, Maui had made a bit of a blunder when they were getting away from an irate goddess and a transformation gone wrong had left him with a bump on the head that made everything spin. The situation being somewhat more desperate than they had expected, Tamatoa had simply scooped Maui up in one claw and deposited him on his back, continuing their escape. Maui had clung to his friend’s shell, nauseous from dizziness and annoyed at himself and the world, yet undeniably startled and pleased at Tamatoa’s skill in picking him up and transporting him so precisely while the crab was in motion himself, without any further harm to the demigod.

In a strange way, it had brought Maui a sense of security, being up there, cradled on his friend’s shell. He had known Tamatoa wouldn’t let him fall.

“What do you want me to do for you?” Maui rephrased his question, softer, hearing his voice deepen, a bit of huskiness to his tone. He sought out Tamatoa’s gaze, closing his fingers slowly around his friend’s wrist, giving him time to evade if he wanted. Maui didn’t risk asking if Tamatoa truly was content to stay in a human body for longer, in case his friend changed his mind. Tamatoa’s expression flickered as he glanced down at Maui’s hand on him, his own fingers still touching Maui’s skin. He looked almost caught out, as if he hadn’t expected Maui to comply, the mischief falling away from him in a rare moment of openness, leaving him unexpectedly young and unguarded.

“Let me show you,” Maui said, answering for his friend, a lump of fondness catching in his throat. He ran his palm, calloused from his hook, up the length of Tamatoa’s arm to his elbow, gently enough that fine hairs rose on his friend’s skin in the wake of the caress. He watched Tamatoa fight down a shiver. Maui continued, low and coaxing, “You’re soft, too, and warm. New to you, isn’t it. You want to worship me? Let me show you how amazing you are first.”

A hint of a smile flickered across Tamatoa’s face, some of his certainty returning, along with a decent amount of curiosity.

“That’s more like it,” he said.

“You _are_ amazing,” Maui said honestly, because he suspected that, deep down, Tamatoa never really believed it, whatever he might proclaim. He felt Tamatoa startle at the praise, but didn’t give him time to get distracted or launch into a monologue detailing his worth. “Come here,” Maui slipped his other hand into his friend’s oh so human hair, cupping his head, nudging Tamatoa closer as he dipped his own head, seeking his friend’s mouth.

This was something that would have been a bit difficult to do in Tamatoa’s usual form, he thought. If he had known before now that he would end up wondering just what the monster crab equivalent was, if there was one, he would have laughed at himself. Or probably not believed it.

Of course Tamatoa had to go and spoil the beginning of what could have been a pretty good kiss. Maui’s insides certainly had thought so, anyway, and frustration coiled in his belly when things didn’t immediately go his way and Tamatoa stiffened instead of melting against him.

“What _are_ you doing?” Tamatoa asked against Maui’s mouth. The movement of his lips against Maui’s set off little sparklers in the demigod’s chest and in other, more interesting locations, but he still grumbled a bit.

“What do you think I’m doing?” he retorted, while it occurred to him that, to be fair, perhaps Tamatoa didn’t actually know. The monster crab had never seemed to pay much attention to humans other than as potential snacks, aside from picking up a few off-colour jokes he brought out now and again, mostly to try and catch Maui wrong-footed.

“Is this that squishy human ritual that acts a precursor to mating?” Tamatoa shuddered, “Because gross…”

“You’re a human for the moment,” Maui reminded him, “Just feel it, will you?”

“Just feel _what_?” Tamatoa squawked indignantly, which probably wasn’t the best moment to kiss him again, but Maui closed his eyes and persisted, hold loose enough that his friend could push and shove if he wanted, which he did, but not with anywhere near enough persistence to indicate that he truthfully wanted to get away.

“This is weird,” Tamatoa complained, after some fumbling and Maui trying to get to a better angle, running his hands down his friend’s back, attempting to encourage him to relax. And because his conscience really wouldn’t let him continue if Tamatoa didn’t want it, he pulled back.

“Bad weird?” he asked, “Should I stop?”

Tamatoa went uncharacteristically quiet as he considered it, a faint flush across his cheekbones, teeth digging into his lower lip. Maui licked his own lips, drinking in the sight, battling the urge to get things going again. He couldn’t rationally explain why he wanted it so much – and wasn’t sure he _wanted_ to explain it, as it was likely to involve feelings – but it was definitely to do with the fact that it was with Tamatoa and that they might never get the chance to do it again. Although Maui could change Tamatoa back into a human in the future, he knew it was highly unlikely he would be permitted. Perhaps if he made it good enough for his friend now, the crab could be convinced.

“You wouldn’t be doing this if I was my proper beautiful self,” Tamatoa said eventually, his expression shuttered, hands flexing restlessly on Maui’s forearms, opening and closing as if they were claws. He seemed unconscious they were still touching, whereas Maui was definitely aware of it.

“I didn’t know it was a possibility,” Maui said carefully, “Is it?” He watched the thoughts turn over in Tamatoa’s head and offered, “I could transform…”

Tamatoa came to some conclusion and brightened.

“Yeah, maybe,” he said, with a bit of a preen and more of his usual verve, “After all, you did say I’m amazing – which I am, of course. And that you would do _anything_ for me, remember? You totally owe me for this blunder, man, turning me into a human of all things. You’re going to be making it up to me for a while.”

It was Maui’s turn to arch a brow. “I am, am I? I remember _you_ agreeing to worship _me_.”

Tamatoa rolled his eyes. It wasn’t quite as mesmerising in his human face, but it was still effective.  “What happened to showing me how amazing I am?”

“Stop talking, then,” Maui said, which prompted Tamatoa to _continue_ talking in affront, at least until Maui ran the back of his knuckles down his friend’s abdomen, fingers grazing the top of his thighs, the pads of his thumbs sweeping out to circle Tamatoa’s hips. Tamatoa interrupted himself with a hiss of surprise – and was that anticipation? – looking down at the touch. Unlike Maui, who was clad in his lavalava, Tamatoa had been unclothed as a crab and so was equally naked as a human, allowing him an unobstructed view of his new form.

“This useless body is malfunctioning,” he said, as if he’d just noticed what was happening, although Maui had been alert to it for a while, “I know _you_ might have something going on under your skirt…” Maui spluttered and Tamatoa smirked, “Your leaves don’t hide quite as much as you think they do, darling.” He pulled a face, “But what in all of Lalotai is _that_?”

Maui’s grin was so wide it nearly hurt.

“ _Not_ a malfunction,” he said, very pleased. He moved his fingers lightly again, skimming up and over Tamatoa’s waist, broad palms covering the surprisingly slender hips, considering the crab’s usual shape. Maui spared a thought to wonder how much Tamatoa’s usual body influenced the appearance of this human one. No more or less than his own transformations, he supposed, although it led him to try to picture how incredible he’d look as a monster crab and whether his tattoos would transfer. Tamatoa was shifting restlessly at the feel of Maui’s palms on him, but not away, and Maui discarded his musings, having more pressing things to think about.

“You okay?” he asked, identifying the beginning of a scowl.

“Is it supposed to feel so uncomfortable?” Tamatoa said, stumbling in towards Maui as he sought to ease himself without knowing how. Maui watched, entranced, as the movement brought his friend’s hardening erection close to the demigod’s leg. “Why do humans put up with this?” Tamatoa grumbled, “Not putting on a great show still, Maui man. I’m hardly impressed.”

Maui shifted his thigh forwards, just enough, and grinned as Tamatoa’s eyes blew wide open in shock and arousal.

“Oh,” Tamatoa gasped, hands flying up to clamp onto whatever part of Maui they could reach. Maui ground forwards a little more firmly, sliding against warm flesh, and Tamatoa choked. His hands steady around his friend’s waist, Maui guided him into slow movement, back and forth. He could feel little shocks racing up Tamatoa’s spine and down his legs. His friend’s whole body was shaking.

“Any more impressive yet?” Maui enquired, just to screw with him. He didn’t need an answer: he could feel how quickly Tamatoa was growing fully hard against him, could hear the breath shuddering in his friend’s chest.

Tamatoa managed a _look_ , despite his fingers digging in as Maui brought his knee up, providing pressure right where he knew it was best. “Marginally,” Tamatoa cut himself off on another gasp, erection twitching, “Maui…”

‘Marginally’, indeed. It was Maui’s turn to smirk. “Yes?”

“Try that thing again, will you? I’m curious now.” Tamatoa hastily added the order, “Don’t you dare stop with your leg!”

Permission to continue thus granted, Maui let himself relax into enjoying what they were doing. He was vaguely impressed Tamatoa could still speak in full sentences, given how quickly his friend was falling apart. He didn’t have to ask what ‘that thing’ meant, because Tamatoa grabbed a handful of curls and yanked, rising up on his toes as he dragged Maui’s head down.

Heat flashed inside Maui and made him less gentle, crushing his mouth against Tamatoa’s with less finesse, feeling it vibrate through him as Tamatoa groaned. Maui kissed him a little sloppily, very aware that this was his friend, possibly his best friend, however they bickered and didn’t always get on. Tamatoa was the one who refused to indulge Maui’s occasional despondent moods, always thinking up some crazed scheme to distract him; the one to comment on and enquire in genuine interest and admiration about his tattoos – and the only one he had ever told truthfully, during a particularly dark moment, about _that_ tattoo, the first one, on his back.

It somehow meant more to him than the humans’ praise, however much he craved that as well, perhaps because he knew he had to work hard to impress Tamatoa, much harder than the easily pleased humans, however he adored them and wanted to do his best to improve their world. Tamatoa actually knew and cared about _him_ , not just Maui-the-demigod. Not that the crab would probably ever admit it, but Maui was well aware that if Tamatoa was one of his only friends, he was likewise one of the crab’s only friends in return, and that Tamatoa always got in a big snit whenever Maui was gone too long from Lalotai, which was a sign of affection for sure.

“Yeah, going to need you to keep doing that,” Tamatoa panted against him, when Maui dipped his tongue into his friend’s mouth, hands smoothing over his ass, drawing the smaller body in and up against him. It didn’t take much for Tamatoa to grasp Maui’s intention, wrapping his legs around the demigod’s waist, groaning wholeheartedly into his mouth. Maui felt his own arousal rocket at the sound, at the greedy way Tamatoa writhed and clumsily returned his kiss, growing more confident, his tongue darting out to explore Maui’s mouth, learning it felt good and how to make it feel good in return. There was something incredibly appealing about knowing he was the first person to make Tamatoa feel like this, that his friend had never done this or experienced this with anyone before – who knew what monster crabs got up to; Maui could find that out and learn much like Tamatoa was now, and he would be great at it, he knew he would, and they would _both_ be amazing –

“Lean back,” he said, breaking the kiss, panting himself now, feeling the edge of his control threatening to slip. He wasn’t too sure what would happen if he completely lost himself in what they were doing; he didn’t want Tamatoa to accidently turn back into his crab form before they were done, hook or no hook in Maui’s hand. It had happened once before when he was distracted. The thought of being impaled by a claw or crushed or sat on midway didn’t exactly appeal and went some way to cooling the demigod down.

Marginally.

“Hmm?” Tamatoa hummed, eyes rather glassy, as Maui cast about, spotting a nearby wall of smooth giant shell and taking a few steps, carrying his friend easily and tipping him against it, transferring enough of Tamatoa’s weight to be able to move his hands and shed his lavalava and adjust himself, easing things a bit. He wanted to concentrate on making his friend feel good and to help him to enjoy this, after all.

“What are you doing?” Tamatoa asked in response to the pause, drawn out of his haze, his mouth tightening in the start of displeasure that dissolved as soon as Maui leaned back in and kissed his jaw, then his collarbone. “Oh, okay, carry on. This is – this is a reasonable way of – of demonstrating your appreciation of my greatness, I suppose.”

Maui chuckled into the crook of his friend’s neck. “You suppose?”

“Humans don’t have a thing on crabs, babe,” Tamatoa explained airily enough, burying his hands in Maui’s hair, fingers combing through it restlessly, tightening as Maui’s tongue trailed down his chest, the demigod pausing whenever he found an interesting place to nibble.

“You’ll have to show me, then,” Maui murmured against warm, salty skin.

“Will do,” Tamatoa agreed, and wasn’t that a nice promise? Pleased, Maui nipped at his friend’s nipple, before laving it with his tongue, and Tamatoa veritably squeaked, his hips jerking, stomach twitching, the tip of his erection dragging wetly against Maui’s midriff.

“I’m going to hold you to that,” Maui vowed, swallowing thickly, shifting his hold, making sure Tamatoa was securely balanced against the shell with his legs locked around Maui’s waist, no risk of falling. He brought one hand up to cup the back of Tamatoa’s head and prevent any bumps, while his other hand delved down into the cradle of Tamatoa’s hips. And there was Tamatoa’s erection, hot and velvety hard, sliding wonderfully into Maui’s welcoming hand, and there was Tamatoa throwing his head back as predicted, looking stunned, slack jawed and possibly drooling a little, and so how could Maui not shift his friend’s legs up higher, working gently to crook them over his shoulders, moving down himself in the same motion to take that gorgeous mouthful in where it belonged.

He had just time for a couple of splendid, hungry sucks before Tamatoa made a most explosive noise that probably had all of Lalotai up and running – towards them or, more sensibly, well away – and then bitter liquid flooded Maui’s mouth and he grimaced, because this part of it was not so hot.

But it was worth it, definitely. He hadn’t lost control of the magic holding Tamatoa’s human shape in place, either, although he was still left with a not-so-little problem of his own. Everything about him was humungous, after all. And, indeed, nothing was soft.

He relaxed his grip, allowing Tamatoa to slide down from his shoulders when his friend wriggled meaningfully. Tamatoa nestled in against his chest, heaving for breath. Maui craned his neck to see his friend’s expression and found him sporting a fairly silly grin the crab would probably be embarrassed to have pointed out.

“What’s the human recovery period like?” Tamatoa asked, gathering himself back together, “Short like their little lifespans, I hope?” He poked gleefully at the head of Maui’s swollen erection, batting at it, and the demigod nearly choked on his tongue. “You’ve _mostly_ convinced me there’s a point to this body, my man, but I think it’s necessary to check it wasn’t a fluke.” Wicked eyes glittered up at Maui, shinier and more precious than any treasure. “You’re nowhere near finished making things up to me, anyway. We’re doing that again.”

“You’ve got _me_ convinced,” Maui couldn’t stop himself from hugging Tamatoa back in close against him, even as the flicking and prodding of clever fingers against his erection grew maddening. “And we haven’t finished the first time yet. You’re off to a good start at worshipping me, but there’s lots more we can do too,” he failed to suppress a silly grin of his own, “Babe.”

 

_End_

 


End file.
